When The Next Rain Falls
by dollbride
Summary: the battle against Shimon took a different turn.then she comes in to their lives.who is this girl who apparently knew what happened to the Vongola guardians 10 years in the future?and why does Yamamoto feel that she's a part of his life?
1. Chapter 1 The Rain Falls In

A/N: i dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 1. The Rain falls in

Looked up in a room, the storm, thunder, rain, mist, cloud, sun, and the Vongola Sky guardian sat still in the darkness. The battle with the Shimon family ended up in somewhat different from what they expected.

With Daemon on Rokudo's body, the world has been set into chaos. He smoldered everything into what hell would be.

"I can't believe the Vindicare is under his control." Rokudo, in the body of the owl Mokurou, said. "It should have been mine."

"Reborn, is there any way we can get out from here?" Vongola Decimo Tsuna asked. The little man came closer to the Vongola Boss and sat beside him. 'I don't think so." He answered.

Suddenly, a sound of what seemed like keys dangling came to their senses. Eyes shot up to stare at the door. It creaked. A face poked in. She was not familiar to anyone who was inside the Vindice dark prison except for Reborn.

Reborn smiled at the angel who descended from her place to save them. "You sure took some time." He said. The girl smiled back at the mentor she adored.

"I had to make sure that no one will be able to stop your escape, teacher." She answered.

The rain guardian stood up despite the darkness that surrounds them. To him, her voice sounded so vaguely familiar. He just couldn't pinpoint on who it belonged to. When he saw her face, his heart trembled in a good way. It went beating faster than normal, as if it was freed from its longing when he caught a glimpse of her place. She was a part of his life, his heart told him. He just couldn't remember when.

Then, as if she was hearing his thoughts, she turned to look at him. And she smiled a smile that made his heart stop.

"Let's get out of here already. I don't care who you are as long as we can escape and keep 10th safe, then she's fine." The storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato talked.

Habari Kyoya, the cloud guardian, stood up and stared hard at the stranger among them. 'I don't know how you got here and why you are doing this. Let me tell this straight to you. I don't trust you. I'm not going to try to. But if you're here to help us, then I hope you're doing it right. If anything were to happen to the Family, I swear you will personally die by my hands.

Their words don't seem to mean a thing to her as passed them by and bowed down to the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss.

Everyone was shocked at what she did. "Decimo, I am _. I am bound by my new duty to protect you and ensure that you are in no danger. I am an ally, tenth. I can assure you that. If in case you find treachery in me or in my actions, I am willing to accept any judgment you give. My life is yours for the taking, Vongola Decimo."

"Wait, wait, and wait! Stop! What are you saying? I don't want your life. Besides, no can take that or control that aside from you. I really appreciate that you are helping us get out of here. And that is all I'll be asking you of." Tsuna said. "Arigato, _."

Everyone was thanking the strange girl for becoming the unlikely hero. However, the Rain Guardian had a different matter on hand. It's strange, he wondered. Maybe, there was something wrong with his ears. Or something. Because every time they mention her name, it's as if the sounds were suddenly robbed off from his ears. He thought maybe some other sound greater overshadowed her voice when she introduced herself. But then, the room they are in is already sound proof enough making it impossible for sounds outside to travel within. And then, the same thing happened when Tsuna thanked her. Maybe, his sense of hearing was blocked. After all, he had sustained injuries in the Shimon battle. That could be a perfect reason why he couldn't hear at the mention of her name.

The Rain Guardian thought that it may be better if he would just ask her name again. It won't be a crime if he did that right?

''Who is she?" Yamamoto asked. Every eye in that room turned to stare with disbelief at the Rain Guardian. "The girl just mentioned her name, didn't she? What's with him?" Tsuna thought.

"Oi, what's with you?" Gokudera asked. "Yeah, she said she was _. She's our ally." The Sun Guardian answered.

"Hey, can you speak a little louder here. I can't hear you." Yamamoto replied.

"Maybe the damage you have took your hearing. Hahahaha ". The Thunder Guardian retorted. "Yamamoto's deaf. Hahaha". "Oi, shut up you cow!" The Storm Guardian bellowed at Lambo.

"A re you sure you can't hear us Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked his friend. "Oh, I can hear you perfectly Tsuna. I can hear everything perfectly, alright. There is no problem. It's just that the sound disappears when it comes to her name." Yamamoto answered. The Rain Guardian gave a deep stare at the stranger as he closed the distance to stand in front of her.

"Just her name?" They turned to look at the Sky Arcobaleno. "Yamamoto, are you sure that it's just her name?"

The Rain Guardian nodded in agreement.

"Reborn, what's the meaning of this?" Tsuna asked sounding frantic. Then the Sky Arcobaleno turned to look at the stranger who came in. "Did you know about this?" he asked her.

All eyes turned towards her as they waited for her to answer. "Yes, master. The reason he cannot hear my name is because I am someone who he is supposed to meet 8 years from now. In other words, I am someone who he is supposed to come from his future."

i accept reviews..:) thanks..


	2. Chapter 2 We meet again

A/N: I do not own HITMAN REBORN. I wish I did but im not as brilliant as Amano Akira. Hahahaha.

Special thanks to the Riku's world and Miyusan for giving me my first reviews. I am truly indebted to you for asking the next chapter of this fanfic. If not for your reviews, I wouldn't have proceeded to continue this fanfic. I love you friends.

Thanks to my friend at school, Caren, for proof reading my chapters and for staying with me as I rack my brain for the possible sequence of this well loved story.

well, here's the next chapter. enjoy reading.. :)

Chapter 2. We Meet Again

I am someone who belongs to his future. The future.

They stood in silence. They could not believe what the stranger has just said. She came from their future. It was unbelievable. How is that even possible?

"The future? Could you be referring to the future with Byakuran ruling? The one where many died? Where I died? " Tsuna said. There was a trace of sadness in the last words.

She was about to answer him when the Storm Guardian strode off towards the her to punch her but was caught halfway to it by the Sun Guardian's hand. He looked at the girl. She just stared at the two guardians in front of her. His brow creased. She didn't move in her place and was still calm even though she is going to be struck by Hayato, Ryohei thought.

"GOKUDERA!" Tsuna shrieked. "That is unnecessary, Hayato." Ryohei said.

"BUT-…." Hayato retorted. "Ryohei is right Hayato. You won't change anything by striking her." Reborn interfered.

Reborn closed in the distance that separates him from the girl. They both locked eyes as if speaking. Then, she nodded. He sighed. "Okay, we have to get out of here before they come back. All conversations will be saved for later. No more talking along the way. Concentrate on escaping. The route out is a labyrinth that only a Vindice can uncover." He turned towards the girl. "She will be guiding us. I suggest you to follow her evidently. We have no time to spare for now, so just trust her on this."

"But Reborn-" Tsuna said.

"I cannot put the future Vongola Boss and his guardians in grave danger. You all saw what happened 10 years in the future. And I would not risk having that future 10 years earlier right now that I would rather accept this stranger's offer to get you out." He replied to Tsuna as if he already heard all of what he has to say.

"Can we trust her?" Yamamoto interjected. All looked at the Arcobaleno for a steady answer. "Yes, we have to trust her." Hibari made some move to stand up and follow the Arcobaleno's advice. He was suffocating with all these herbivores around him. He wanted to get out here. He can feel that something is not right, and the appearance of the girl is the answer he will have to deal with later. Mukurou rested on Chrome's arms as she was steadying herself to stand up. Ryohei helped her up just as he looked at the stranger. She had a look of hurt in her face when the Rain Guardian asked Reborn if they could trust her.

He couldn't blame her. When you're a stranger offering help, you couldn't help but be questioned. After all, she was a stranger from the very beginning. Even though Reborn knows her, still that's not enough to make her their company. But he couldn't blame Yamamoto as well. They all experienced the future without Vongola Decimo. Though they were able to get out of that ugly future, he was sure as hell that nobody would ever want to go back.

But why is it that this stranger was almost in the brink of tears when he dropped those words? It's almost as if she was expecting everyone to doubt her except the Rain Guardian himself. Then there's the way she would look at him, as if she was been waiting for him to look at her all her life.

It was never his place to question her. But Yamamoto also saw what Ryohei had seen. She was hurt by what he said. But he didn't intend to do it either. It was just a question he asked because he was worried not only for himself but for his precious friends too.

Anyways, why is her reaction bothering him? It also stung him when she saw her hurt. Ever since she came, odd things have been happening to him. He can't hear _**her name**_; she seemed to cloud his senses. _**Everything about her seemed to hide itself away from him. And why is it only him? **_

He'd love to know her. How she came to his life, what was his life (of course, even though this is the future with Byakuran in it, he'd love to know what's it like before Byakuran came to power), and most of all, _**WHO WAS SHE IN HIS LIFE**_. That's what has been bugging him all the time. If he remembered it correctly, she said she was from his future. She could have said Tsuna's or Hayato's if she was really referring to the one with Byakuran. Come to think of it, it's not like he was the only one it who came in that future. Her specific referral to him and his future really had something in it. He knows there is something in it. A while ago he didn't paved any attention to that but now that that thought has finally settled in his mind, he knows he couldn't just brush it off that easily. And it he badly wants the answer right now.

Lost to his thoughts, he must have been staring at her for a long time because clearly she was staring back with some hopes (or something that resembled like that, he thinks) in her eyes. He couldn't fully decipher that though. And so he unwillingly decided to look away, so as to break away that small bridge that slowly starts building up between them, forcing him from having a glimpse of her heart.

' That was the first time he looked away from me. He has never done that. He was too afraid to even do that. ' she thought. But of course, that was all the way towards his future, the one where he already knows who she was in his life. This thought saddened her that she wasn't even able to hear Reborn's question directed to her.

" are we going already? " Reborn asked the girl. She was staring at Yamamoto. But the look Yamamoto has isn't even close to the understanding that the she was hoping he would have. It must really have hurt. If they knew about the sacrifice she made, they would never let her come close to the family again. Even if the choice she made is the reason they were able to stop Byakuran. But she has to be strong. This is just a mere part of the price she has to pay for his survival. A price for her interval with his time.

He has seen this look to so many people who decided to used their powers to alter what is suppose to happen. Even the Arcobaleno's has his own share of seeing the look like this. The sky arcobaleno has fallen to this face trap many times before and unfortunately, Reborn was mostly the only one given the access to see that look.

" Hai. " she automatically replied. They were leaving the prison and is set to the Vongola Headquarters to meet the ninth. They have to reconstruct their plans now that someone from the past came to this future to destroy them. 'How ironic." The Yellow Arcobaleno wondered at how their life is running to circles. First, they were the past who came to the future. Now, they are the future and someone from the past came to their time to destroy them. 'We were fighting to destroy the future Byakuran created a while ago and then now, we're fighting to keep the future that Daemon Spade is trying to destroy.' The arcobaleno can't help but throw a smirk at this destiny that has just laid itself down to them.

Their escape was silent. Questions surrounded them all throughout their walk inside the labyrinth. But the answers may not be what it seems..

i really appreciate reviews. thanks for those who made one though. i owe you inspirations..:)


End file.
